Later on/In the sunflower field
This is how later on and in the sunflower field goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. leads his friends through a field of sunflowers Crash Bandicoot: So, Thomas. What's the deal Farquaad's talking about? Thomas: We rescue Princess Fiona and he'll remove those fairytale creatures. Like in Shrek's movie. Matau T. Monkey: I see your point. Why would Grimlock will make Farquaad do the thing. Pull some of the ogre stuff on him. You know, throttle him and his kids. Lay chaos to their fortress. Send them to Cloud Cracker Prison. You know, what Donkey is talking about. Grimlock: You know what? Maybe you're right, Matau. Maybe I could've decaptivated an entire village and put their heads on a plate. Got a knife, cut out their spleens and drink their fluids. Does that sound good to you? Matau T. Monkey: Umm. No. I don't think that's good to me. Thomas: Anyways, guys. Shrek told me once that ogres are like onions. them an onion which Matau sniffs Matau T. Monkey: They stink? Thomas: Yes. about what he just said No. Matau T. Monkey: Or they make you cry. Thomas: No. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. You leave them out in the sun, they turn brown and starts sprouting little white hairs. Crash Bandicoot: NO! Layers. Thomas: Onions have layers. Ogres have them too you know. Crash Bandicoot: I see your point, Thomas.Matau You get it, Matau? They both have layers. Crash and Grimlock move away. Matau sniffs the onion again Matau T. Monkey: Oh. I get it. They both have layers. I'll save it for dinner. But not everybody likes them, you know. then puts the onion in his bag and had a vision Thomas: him again and the vision ends Matau! Grimlock: What vision did you see, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: The same one. about what else has layers Crash Bandicoot: Is it about Ryan? Matau T. Monkey: Not important. CAKE! over to Thomas Everybody loves cakes. Cakes have layers. Thomas: I don't know what everyone likes, Matau. Ogres are not like cakes, Shrek told me that. away Grimlock: Matau, can you tell us that vision you had? Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan was singing with the Dazzlings. There, I told you. Now come on. Grimlock: Ok. What song did Ryan and the Dazzlings sing? Matau T. Monkey: I don't know. Just follow me and Thomas. Grimlock: Ok, Matau.Crash Is Ryan and the Dazzlings singing Battle of the Bands or Under Our Spell? Crash Bandicoot: I don't know. Grimlock: Do think of anything that have layers, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: Not sure. But right now we have a princess to rescue. Grimlocks arm and drags him along Grimlock: Ok, Crash. about what else has layers on Matau T. Monkey: What's with this masked guy, Thomas? Thomas: What do you mean? Matau T. Monkey: It's like he's from Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Thomas: Oh, right. Crash Bandicoot: I know that these princesses are nice to me. But I think there's something off about them. Thomas: What was off? The dresses or the crowns? Crash Bandicoot: Either and that's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They have those pendants around their necks like the Dazzlings. Thomas: Maybe they are the Dazzlings, except they're not singing as much as they used to. Crash Bandicoot: I guess your right, Thomas. Let's hope Grimlock doesn't think about something with layers. Later had a vision Matau T. Monkey: What's going on now? the vision he saw Kylo Ren holding Sci-Twi hostage Matau T. Monkey: Sci-Twi? What's she doing here? Kylo Ren: You should know, Matau. That Jessica will be on time to see me unleash the magic.out Sci-Twi's Amulet and uses it on Sci-Twi Sci-Twi: Matau! Help me! Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry. I'll save you.Sci-Twi's hand buts the force starts to pull him in But, who's going to save me? Mike (Total Drama): I will. it's too late. Ryan and Sci-Twi are pulled in Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan!! Mike (Total Drama): What do you thinks going to happen to them? Matau T. Monkey: We'll soon find out, Mike. and Ryan start transforming Ryan F-Freeman: Ow! This is going to give me Rainbow Power. turns into Midnight Sparkle and Ryan turns into Dark Ryan F-Freeman Matau T. Monkey: Wow! Master Ryan? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: The Power! The absolute power! crazy Who's your master now? Midnight Sparkle: You, my dear Ryan. him on the check Matau T. Monkey: At least Sci-Twi didn't say the line after she transformed. Midnight Sparkle: Come here, my big monster. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, my friend.Matau as he laughs crazily You were right, Matau. She didn't understand magic before! But we do now!a dark version of Ryan's Keyblade Mike (Total Drama): Great! Now what do we do? Matau T. Monkey: You and Jessica will fight Kylo Ren. I'll handle my master and Sci-Twi. Mike (Total Drama): and turns into Vito That's my monkey pal, now we're talkin'. Let's rumble! Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan! Do you remember me and is that you in this form? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I already remember, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Wow! How did you know? And what name should you call yourself, Master Ryan? slaps him again and the vision ends Thomas: Matau! You see another vision? Matau T. Monkey: Yes. But I'll tell you about it later. I don't want to waste any more time talking about visions that I have just seen. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. We should rest at that mill for a while so you can tell us about that vision you had, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: I told you, Crash. I'll tell you later. I don't sit around talking about visions. We have to rescue Princess Fiona from that tower. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. But you can tell us after though, right? Matau T. Monkey: Yes. Now come on. Grimlock: Let's hope Crash doesn't think about something with layers. still fell fast asleep and began to dream next morning Crash Bandicoot: Morning, friends.at Matau Is he still sleeping? Thomas: Yeah. I think so. the dream world Matau finds Mike, Jessica and himself facing Midnight Sparkle, Kylo Ren and Dark Ryan F-Freeman Thomas: What do you think he's dreaming about? Crash Bandicoot: I hope we'll find out when he wakes up. the dream world Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan! You can't do this! jolts awake Matau T. Monkey: Ahh!! sigh What a nightmare. Thomas: It's about time you woke up. Crash Bandicoot: What did you dream about, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: Not important right about now, Crash. Grimlock: Is your master Ryan in it? Matau T. Monkey: Yes. But that's not important right now, Grimlock. Crash Bandicoot: What name did your master calls himself, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: I'll tell you later. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. Let's go. on Crash Bandicoot: What's the matter, Matau? Is it the vision you had? Matau T. Monkey: Yes. My master and Sci-Twi were in it. Crash Bandicoot: What happened to them, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: They transformed into Dark Ryan F-Freeman and Midnight Sparkle. Crash Bandicoot: Dark Ryan F-Freeman!? Thomas: What was that, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: Sorry, Thomas. It just that Matau had a vision about Ryan's alter-ego Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Thomas: That's very nice. Now come on. Crash Bandicoot: Ok, Thomas. I think that Matau may fears that he might lose his master to the dark side. on is thinking about the vision he had Matau T. Monkey:mind Master Ryan! You can't do this with her! Vito heads Ryan on the head Vito: Matau's right. You don't have to do this. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Why not, Mike? There's a whole other world out there and it's just filled with magic! Daydream Shimmer appears Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know who you are but you got magic in you. Plus my friend and I want to understand it all!! Daydream Shimmer: I am Daydream Shimmer. And I am here to teach you about the most powerful magic of all. The Magic of Friendship! Matau T. Monkey: She's right, Master Ryan. I know you feel so powerful right now. But you can have everything you want. Sunset been where you are and made the same mistake you're making. Sunset puts on Twilight's crown and just like you, she is overwhelmed by the magic it has. She thought it could give her everything she wanted. Daydream Shimmer: And I am here to put a stop to what you are doing with the help of my friends and the Magic of Friendship. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, you two are wrong. Unlike you, Sunset, I CAN have everything I want! Shimmer growls and she and Dark Ryan F-Freeman get into an airborn magic duel Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Midnight, fight Sunset while I fight Matau. Human Rainbow Dash: Matau! her magic for Loyalty which fires a blue energy beam at Matau's chest Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Your magic is mine now!Matau Human Rarity: You'll have to go through me before you get to him! her magic for Generosity which fires a purple energy beam at Matau's chest Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Friends of Sunset will be exterminated.off with Matau Human Applejack: with Human Pinkie and Human Fluttershy Think again! her magic for honesty which fires an orange energy beam at Matau's chest Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Secure the unlimited rice pudding!Human Pinkie Pie's magic of laughter Human Pinkie Pie: Not so fast! it back in and fires a pink energy beam at Matau's chest Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan